


The Lustful Gamer

by Goddragon99



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddragon99/pseuds/Goddragon99
Summary: Horny Gamer
Kudos: 1





	The Lustful Gamer

Where am I? What is this place? There's only darkness in this place, stretching as far as the eye could see. Am I dead? Or am I asleep? Can you even be aware that you're asleep? I mean, I'm definitely not dreaming. Unless... I am?

**[YOU HAVE DIED]**

Who are you? What are you? Am I really dead? How?

I'm The Game. A cosmic entity. Yes. You were shotted in the head.

Can't say I'm shocked, her ex-boyfriend was angry that I stolen his ex-girlfriend. I can't feel anything about my death, just calm.

Moving on from that, what is this?

**You've been chosen as the Host of the Gamer System!**

The Gamer? As in, the manhwa?

**Yes, but way far superior.**

**Skills Gained**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think.**

**Gives a peaceful state of mind**

**Immunity to psychological status effect**

**[Gamer's Body] (Passive)**

**Gives the body the ability to live like an RPG character**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides information about the target**

Gamer's Mind... Was it the reason why I was calm the entire time?

Nope. It was shock that kept you from freaking out.

Race have been pre-choosen

**[Human]**

**The race that dominated the multiverse in terms of population.**

**The jack of all trades.**

**25% bonus class EXP**

I'm fine with that I'll might probably able to change into other race at later time anyway.

**[Fighter] [Mage] [Support] [Rogue]**

Decisions...decisions, well I'm no Goku or Luffy so fighter is out, while I do like stealth builds I'd prefer to be capable of defending myself in a straight up fight, Support is a big no. I doubt I'll start up with an army, so choosing that is stupid. As a mage, I could potentially a lot of powerful spells like gravity manipulation, or space manipulation. So, I should go with magic.

**(Cryomancer) (Pyromancer) (Necromancer) (White-Mage) (Illusonist)**

Cryomancer definitely choosing cryomancer. Ice is just overpowered Esdeath is a perfect example of that. I mean I would choose necromancer but that might need to come later

Selection locked skills given

**Class Gained**

**[Cryomancer] - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Gain 5 INT and 5 WIS every level**

**Skills Gained**

**[Ice Arrow]**

**Costs 20 MP**

**Deals 50 Ice Damage**

**[Ice Spike]**

**Costs 70 MP**

**Deals 120 Ice Damage**

**[Ice Sword]**

**Costs 75 MP**

**Deals 50 Ice Damage**

**[Freeze Target]**

**Costs 100 MP**

**Freezes the target, lowering their defense and health.**

**[Ice Wall]**

**Costs 50 MP**

**Creates an Ice Wall**

This I can work with, not bad at all, but if I start dropping rings then I am so suing this game.

**Kuro**

**Level - 1**

**Class - Cryomancer - LVL 1/100**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - Neutral Evil**

**HP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**SP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**STR - 10**

**END - 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 10**

**WIS - 10**

**CHA - 10**

**LUK - 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 2**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**SP/HP = END X 10**

**Would you like to roll a random drawback for a perk?**

**[Yes] [No] ?**

Sure why not let's test my luck.

**Trait gained!**

**[Ruthless]**

**Cold, and calculating, you'll do whatever needs to be done to achieve your goals**

**Perk Gained**

**[Great Magic Core]**

**Your magic generator is greater than many other**

**Mana regen from WIS is Tripled.**

Hah, funny that I get ruthless after choosing cryomancer. Okay, one more time!

**Trait Gained.**

**[Sin of Lust]**

**You are attracted to the opposite gender, and it shows. After all, everybody has needs, but don't mistake this for perviness, there IS a difference.**

**Perk Gained.**

**[Blessing of Aphrodite] (Passive)**

**You are a being blessed by the Goddess of Beauty and Love**

**All Rep and Affection gains increased by 100%**

**Gain a x3 increase to all CHA gains**

? Another good one? That's awesome! Lady Luck is smiling at me now, haha! Okay, okay, one more go...? Please be another good-

**Trait Gained**

**[Sin of Greed]**

**You are never satisfied. You always want more and more...**

**Perk Gained**

**[Super Growth]**

**You are power climbing up faster than others, leaving your peers in the dust.**

**Stat gain and class EXP are doubled**

Okay three peak is good enough for me, time see my stats.

**Stats**

**Kuro**

**Level - 1**

**Class - Cryomancer - LVL 1/100 [0%]**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - Neutral Evil**

**HP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 100 [60 per minute]**

**STR - 10**

**END- 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 10**

**WIS - 10**

**CHA - 10**

**LUK - 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 6**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**HP = END X 10**

Now we got that out of the way, you can finally start your adventure. One more thing...

**Skill Gained**

**[ID Create] (Active)**

**Creates an instant dungeon**

**Dungeons available**

**[Zombie]**

Good luck with your next life! Try not to die too early, please.

**Your starter world has been pre-chosen.**

**(Highschool DxD)**

**Starting in...**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

[You have slept in a bed hp and mp restored]

I survey my surroundings which seems to be my bedroom, how can I tell this you ask? Well the poster of a half naked woman directly above what I assume is my bed certainly doesn't hint at anything.

All in all this is a pretty ok room, a dresser, desk, chair to go with said desk, closet, and a bed. Pretty bland if you ask me, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

KNOCK KNOCK!

?:Hurry up and get ready you're taking forever!

Kuro: Coming right out

I open the door I am greeted by a woman with long raven like hair that cascades down her back, a slender build alongside ample breasts, a firm backside and a cute face not marred by age.

Observe

**Luna**

**Level - 3**

**Race - Human**

**HP - 110**

**MP- 0**

**STR - 12**

**END - 11**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 10**

**WIS - 10**

**CHA - 15**

**LUK - 10**

Luna: If you don't hurry up you'll be late for school.

Kuro: Right...umm I'm going to go get ready

As I look for the bathroom I take a look around the house, we have two bedrooms, a kitchen, a basement, dining room, living room, and finally the bathroom. I quickly sift through this bodies memories and it turns out that I was a bit of an edge lord and that lady outside is my aunt Luna that took me in after my parents died from a car crash ever since then. I've been gloomy and going to an unhealthy amount of poetry nights. I look in the mirror and looking back at me is a boy with short raven hair standing at 6'1 with blue eyes, a well build body and a slight tan.

Suddenly I hear a unfamiliar female voice.

Welcome host, I am the game system

Integration was completed without any problems. If you have any questions you can ask now!

Kuro: 'System what functions do you offer me?'

Host can use the following features Stats,Shop, Inventory and Quests

Kuro: 'Okay I understand, and you can call me Kuro and I'll call you Isis'

Hidden Quest Completed

**[Name The System]**

**Rewards - Starter pack, 5000 credits, 10 Stats Points (SP)**

Kuro: 'Damn I'm only here a few minutes and I'm already getting free stuff. Isis can you show me my stats'

**Stats**

**Kuro Russell**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Class - Cryomancer - LVL 1/100**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - Neutral Evil**

**HP - 100 [20 per minute]**

**MP - 100 [60 per minute]**

**STR - 10**

**END- 10**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 10**

**WIS - 10**

**CHA - 10**

**LUK - 10**

**SP-10**

**Money: 5000**

**System points:1000**

**(What each status relates to:**

**[Strength] (STR)**

**Strength measures your physical strength, which includes carry weight and how much force you can exert. Is also a factor in health.**

**[Endurance] (END)**

**Endurance measures your health points and how quick they regenerate.**

**[Dexterity] (DEX)**

**Dexterity measures how deft you are with your hands, feet and determines your overall speed, agility and balance.**

**[Intelligence] (INT)**

**Intelligence determines how smart you are and affects your mana pool.**

**[Wisdom] (WIS)**

**Wisdom improves decision making, affects mana and is the sole factor in mana regeneration.**

**[Charisma] (CHA)**

**Charisma determines how well you can sweet talk people and how others see you. This affects how people perceive you and how easily approachable you are and people are more inclined to trust you.**

**[Luck] (LUK)**

**Luck can affect anything. Mainly affects quantity and quality of drops, outstanding successes or failures, critical hits.**

Kuro: 'Hmmmm, I'll spent my points at a later time until I level up some more. Hey, Isis can you open the starter pack.'

**Yes, sir!**

**Ding**

**Opening starter pack**

**You gained 10,000 credit**

**Ring of Concealment**

**The ring can allows the user to conceal their magic abilites and their true strength from other who can sense magic**

**Note: This ring has a setting to how much magic the user want to hide.**

**Necklace of Frostbite**

**Increase damage on Ice Spell by 10%**

Kuro: Sweet, I got the ring that hide my abilities from anyone try to force me to join them, a necklace that increase my ice abilites and also 100,000 SP that's cool.

Heading to the school faster, as I get out of breath, I reach the school gate just in time. As I try and pass through I get interrupted.

When I arrive at the front gates I see the familiar form of Sona Sitri waiting there. She greets me as I approach her.

Sona: Russell?

Kuro: Yes, that's me.

I reply with a polite smile.

Kuro: Please, call me Kuro though.

She nods.

Sona: I'm Sona Shitori, the Student Council President. If you'll follow me to the Student Council room we can get you set up for classes today.

Kuro: Sure thing, lead the way,

I reply. As she turns and sets off I use [Observe] on her.

**Sona Sitri**

**The Genius Heiress**

**HP – 8000**

**MP – 12000**

**Race – Pure- Blooded Devil**

**LVL – 38**

**STR – 52**

**END – 40**

**DEX – 58**

**INT – 120**

**WIS – 130**

**CHA – 87**

**LCK – 75**

That's weaker than I expected. Still, if Raynare is weaker than her, then it isn't really much of a stretch to say that I'm currently safe.

Kuro: I've heard that the Student Council here at Kuoh takes on a lot more responsibilities than most other student councils. Is that why you're handling me instead of just sending me to the Faculty office?

I ask, mostly to make conversation.

Sona: That's right. Kuoh strives to help teach it's students leadership skills, and part of that is that the Student Council has more power and does more.

Hmm. That was probably the 'official' reason, but if I remember correctly the entire reason the Sitri heiress was here was in order to learn how to run a school, so I suspect that she had more of a hand in that then her words imply.

Kuro: That's pretty cool, I wish more schools were like that.

I'm mostly just saying whatever I thought she might want to hear at this point to get her fall for me.

**10 Affection with Sona Sitri**

And apparently it's working. Better than I expected even. Perhaps this is the [Blessing] Perk in action?

We arrive at the Student Council room and Sona opens the door and leads the way in. Inside is a nice but not ornate room. Several desks are aligned on the walls stacked with organized books, binders, and papers. In the center of the room are two couches facing each other with a coffee table between them.

A colorful cast of characters sit at the desks, working away, excluding Sanji, who I believe that have not join her peerage yet. I use [Observe] on the others and confirm that they are indeed Sona's Peerage, as they're all reincarnated devils between the levels of 20 and 35.

Sona gestures for me to sit down on one of the couches and I do so. She goes to the only desk not facing the wall, instead facing the center of the room, and grabs a stack of papers and a small book stacked there. She brings them back to the center of the room, sits down on the opposite couch, and places the papers on the table between us.

Sona: All the main paperwork was done when you interviewed and were accepted, these are things that you might need in the future. Your schedule, a student handbook, a form for ordering additional uniforms, a map of the school, and a few more useful items.

I pick up the papers and flip through them. The map is especially useful. The school building is pretty simple and it would be hard to get turned around, but this has everything labeled so I don't have to guess where everything is.

Sona: Unfortunately there's not enough time before Homeroom starts for a full tour, but I'm sure one of your classmates can show you around during lunch or after classes end,"

She continue.

Kuro: This map should be more than enough, but if someone does offer I'll gladly take them up on it,

I reply with a polite smile. Especially if that someone was Momo or Sona. Or really any of the girls of the student council. Oh who am I kidding. If pretty much any girl offered me a tour I'd jump on it.

Sona: In that case, do you have any questions?

I make a show of flipping through the papers to double check.

Kuro: Nope, looks like everything I still needed to know has been neatly organized and provided for me in these papers. Including my homeroom teacher.

Sona: Good. The faculty office is just a couple doors down, and Ms. Harada is expecting you there. She'll introduce you to your class.

Recognizing the dismissal, I stand up with my new papers.

Kuro: Thank you very much for the help and the introduction.

**10 Affection with Sona Sitri**

**10 Affection with Tsubaki Shinra**

**10 Affection with Reya Kusuka**

**10 Affection with Tomoe Meguri**

**10 Affection with Tsubasa Yura**

**10 Affection with Ruroka Nimura**

**10 Reputation with Kouh Student Council**

I follow my homeroom teacher, Ms. Harada, to my classroom. She's a somewhat plain woman, though with a bit of a wardrobe change she could easily pull off the sexy librarian look. I fantasize a bit about a taboo student-teacher relationship, but decide to wait to see if perhaps there's a better teacher to target.

We arrive at the classroom and she doesn't slow down, entering immediately. Shrugging, I follow her dutifully and stand in the traditional transfer student spot while she introduces me to the class.

Ms. Harada: Alright class. This is the new transfer student, Kuro Russell.

**40 Affection with Aika Kiryuu**

What the fuck? I look towards the girl who is drooling and I recognize her immediately her name is Aika Kiryuu. Brown hair in braided pigtails, large glasses, and a modest bust. She's the mundane classmate that's the female counterpart to the Perverted Trio who can tell a man's dick size just by looking at him. And right now she looks very interested in me. It certainly got this girl's attention.

Kuro: Hey guys. Please, just call me Kuro, I don't like going by my family name. Thank you for taking care of me.

Ms. Harada: Thank you Russell.

I guess she decided she's not going to use my first name. Whatever. Definitely finding a different teacher to fuck.

Ms. Harada: There's a seat in the back row next to Kiryuu you can take.

I put on a friendly smile and make my way to my seat. Aika is pretty damn cute and is one of the few rare girls who is pervert. She'll make the perfect first seduction target.

Speaking of perverts, if Aika is in this class, then that Trio should be as well, I look around after I sit down. I look towards the stereotypical protagonist seat and see a plain looking dude as I hit him with [Observe] just in case, but the stats are boring.

**Issei Hyoudou**

**The Future Harem Emperor**

**HP – 70**

**MP-10**

**Race – Human**

**LVL – 2**

**STR – 10**

**END – 12**

**DEX – 10**

**INT – 1**

**WIS – 1**

**CHA – 3**

**LCK – 25**

He really is pathetic, I could kill him with one spells. Issei is so weak that I don't know how these girls fell for him and he was too dense to realize he already had the harem he wished for so if you ask me he deserved this the answer is yes, but this Issei is not the original he just a copy created the Game. I won't make the same mistake that most harem protagonists do, for I will be the TRUE HARME KING! What better to do then gather a harem in the bountiful land of sexy women.

**Quest Added**

**[A Man's Greatest Dream]**

**Show these half ass harem protags what a real harem looks like and amass a harem of the most desirable women in any universe**

**Objective A: Make a harem of 5 girls**

**Objective B: Make a harem of 25 girls**

**Objective C: Make a harem of 50 girls**

**Objective D: Make a harem of 100 girls**

**Objective E: Make a harem of 1000 girls**

**Bonus Objective A: Get 10 villains to join your harem**

**Bonus Objective B: Get girls from 10 different species to your harem**

**Bonus Objective C: Get 5 goddesses to join your harem**

**Rewards A: 50 stat points, 5000 Credits, All harem members get a permanent 10% stat increase, [Harem Newbie] Title**

**Rewards B: 500 stat points, 25,000 Credits, 1 Gacha Token, all harem members get a permanent 25% stat increase, [Harem Lord] Title**

**Rewards C: 2500 stat points, 50,000 Credits, 3 Gacha Tokens, All harem members get a permanent 50% stat increase, [Harem King] Title**

**Rewards D: 7500 stat points, 100,000 Credits, 5 Gacha Tokens, All harem members get a permanent 100% stat increase, [Harem Emperor] Title**

**Rewards E: 15,000 stat points, 1,000,000 Credits, 20 Gacha Tokens, All harem members get a permanent 500% stat increase, [Harem God] Title**

**Bonus Rewards A: 250 stat points, 10,000 Credits, 10 Gacha Token, [Heartseeker] Perk**

**Bonus Rewards B: 5000 Stat points, 80,000 Credits, 50 Gacha Tokens, [Love for All] Perk**

**Bonus Rewards C: 10,000 stat points. 750,000 Credits, 100 Gacha Tokens, [Divine Seducer] Perk**

Aika picks that moment to introduce herself.

Akia: Hi Kuro, I'm Kiryuu Aika, but you can just call me Aika.

I smile in a friendly manner.

Kuro: Nice to meet you Aika.

Akia: Do you have your books for the classes?

I'm pretty sure I do, but I'm also pretty sure I know where this is leading, and I'm all for it.

Kuro: No, there was a shipping delay for tomorrow, so I'm still waiting on them.

I probably could have come up with a better lie, but I have higher charisma than her, but if not I'll have to relying on you, [Blessing].

She smiles in a nearly predatory manner, though she's quick to smooth it back out to just a normal smile.

Akia: In that case, we can share mine.

Perfect.

Kuro: I'd really appreciate that Aika, thank you.

I say, flawlessly acting like a polite young man and not the flirtatious and horny teen I felt like at the moment.

In a flash she's moved her desk over to mine and is sitting rather close to me, thought not so close as to look strange to the others. I decide to lean in just a little bit to make it clear that I don't mind how close she is.

**10 Affection with Aika Kiryuu**

**Peak rewarded for reaching 50 Affection with Akia Kiryuu**

**[Dirty Minds Think Alike]**

**Increase affection gain of perverts**

Wow, a new perk and just a small move by me gets affection. At this rate I can max her out by the end of the day. I wonder what happens when Affection reaches 100?

Before I can do anything else, the first teacher walks in and classes start for the day.

The rest of the day goes as normal as any school day would, with some girls trying to get to know me as my Ladykiller perk works amazingly. I honestly don't give them much attention, nodding along and smiling through their chatter. Thankfully, because of how low my magic is, Sona and Rias ignore me completely I don't need my magic ring to hide my power, since they are focusing on Issei because of his broken power. Not long after, the day finally ends as excitement bubbles inside of me, wanting to try out actual magic for the first time.

I give a quick glance to my home before walking further, hiding in an alley when I made sure no one was following me. As much as I want to change my current clothes, I can't handle the anticipation anymore.

Putting my bag in my inventory, I use [ID Create] and choose Zombie, since that's the only thing I currently have.

As soon as I use it, cracks appear on the ground and walls of the alleyway I'm in. I walk out, seeing Kuoh completely ruined, and not a single life is seen.

**Quest Added**

**[First Dungeon]**

**Objective: Kill 30 Undeads**

**Bonus Objective 1: Kill Dungeon Boss**

**Bonus Objective 2: Clear Dungeon without taking damage**

**Reward: 500 Exp, 1X Gacha Token, 500 yen**

**Bonus Reward 1: 2000 Exp, 1X Gacha Token, 2000**

**Bonus Reward 2: 5000 Exp, 2X Gacha Token, 5000 yen**

I spot a lot of zombies slowly walking towards me and I ready an Ice Arrow, casting [Observe] all the while.

**Zombie**

**Level 1**

**HP - 100**

I raise my arm, shooting a ice spike onto the zombie killing it instantly.

Level up

Cryomancer leveled up

I keep killing these weak zombies until I finally reach level ten, which only took me two minutes.

And that got me a few Cryomancer skills too.

**[Ice Lance]**

**Costs 50 MP**

**Deals 100 Ice Damage**

**[Ice Floor]**

**Costs 150 MP for every 5x5 meters**

Turn the floor into Ice, either to make a slippery battlefield or to freeze your enemies' legs

Kuro: 'Nice'

One zombie slowly makes its way to me, causing me to test my new Ice Lance spell on it, killing it in one hit. A small chest suddenly appears in the distance, and I quickly run to it. Is this some kind of a reward? How many zombies have I killed? Oh well, it doesn't matter.

I open up the chest and spot two crystals. so, I glance at the crystals and use [Observe] on them.

**END Stat Crystal (Small)**

**Use to increase END by 5**

**CHA Stat Crystal (Small)**

**Use to increase CHA by 5**

I couldn't help but grin. Good to know that there other ways to improve my stats. Without wasting any time, I use them both and check on my status.

Kuro Russell

**Race: Human**

**Level - 10**

**Class - Cryomancer - LVL 10/100**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - Neutral Evil**

**HP - 200 [40 per minute]**

**MP - 1000 [600 per minute]**

**SP - 200 [40 per minute]**

**STR - 10**

**END- 20**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 100**

**WIS - 100**

**CHA - 40**

**LUK - 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 6**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**SP/HP = END X 10**

**Milestone(s) achieved!**

**You have gained perks!**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 INT**

**[Mana Attuned]**

**Additional 10 MP per 1 INT**

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 INT**

**[Mana Lord]**

**Additional 20 MP per 1 INT, Increases effectiveness of all spells**

**Perk Earned for reaching 50 WIS**

**[Magic Factory]**

**Doubles MP Regeneration**

**Perk Earned for reaching 100 WIS**

**[Wisdom of the Sages]**

**Increases all Class EXP gain by x3**

...What? My eyes widen and I laughed at the turn of events. Getting strong might not be hard, with that overpowered perks of course. and also Super Growth is making me grow stronger twice as fast too!

Kuro: Hahhaha! Soon, I will be unstoppable!

I look at my brand new stats

**Kuro Russell**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 10**

**Class - Cryomancer - LVL 10/100**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - Neutral Evil**

**HP - 200 [40 per minute]**

**MP - 4000 [1200 per minute]**

**SP - 200 [40 per minute]**

**STR - 10**

**END- 20**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 100**

**WIS - 100**

**CHA - 40**

**LUK - 10**

**MP Regen = WIS X 12**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**SP/HP = END X 10**

I continue on my way, killing the few zombies I see, noticing how they get faster with each kill. After three more minutes, the boss finally show up.

**Legion Zombie**

**Level - 18**

**HP - 1500**

It rushes me, making me cast Ice Wall in front of me. I widen my eyes and roll out of the way as it breaks through the wall with ease. As it keeps on going forward, I use the chance to bombard it with ice magic. It dies after one minute of non-stop attacks to its back causing me to sigh in relief. If it had hit me, then I could've easily died...

I need someone to help me out. I might be able to easily overpower anything with pure offensive capabilities after a few levels but... One hit from these things and I'm dead.

A chest appears where the Charger died, and I quickly jog over to it.

**END Stat Crystal (Med)**

**Use to increase END by 10**

**LUK Stat Crystal (Med)**

**Use to increase LUK by 10**

**STR Stat Crystal (Med)**

**Use to increase STR by 10**

I chuckle and use the crystal, checking on my stats once again

**Kuro Russell**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 18**

**Class - Cryomancer - LVL 18/100**

**Race - Human**

**Rank - Mortal**

**Alignment - Neutral Evil**

**HP - 400 [80 per minute]**

**MP - 7200 [2160 per minute]**

**SP - 400 [80 per minute]**

**STR - 30**

**END- 40**

**DEX - 10**

**INT - 180**

**WIS - 180**

**CHA - 40**

**LUK - 30**

**MP Regen = WIS X 12**

**MP = INT X 10**

**SP/Health Regen = END X 2**

**SP/HP = END X 10**

This is turning out to be amazing...

**Quest Completed**

**[First Dungeon]**

**Objective: Kill 30 Undeads**

**Bonus Objective 1: Kill Dungeon Boss**

**Bonus Objective 2: Clear Dungeon without taking damage**

**Reward: 500 Exp, 1X Gacha Token, 500 credit**

**Bonus Reward 1: 2000 Exp, 1X Gacha Token, 2000 credits**

**Bonus Reward 2: 5000 Exp, 2X Gacha Token, 5000 credits**

**You have Level up (X2)**

I think that's enough for today. I put on my ring to my magic as I get out of the dungeon, walking back home with a content smile. After I went back home and go to my room I decide to use my Gacha Token to test my luck.

I pull out three of my tokens from my inventory I saving my fourth token for later and tap the first one.

Item Added:

Ice Wings

Allows The User to Fly And Glide

You Gain 10% Resistance to Ice

Glows in The Dark

I grin widely, eyes shining in amazement. So cool...

(Next Day)


End file.
